WR 3 : Lune noire
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Wolf's Rain 3/3 : Épuisés par leur interminable marche à la quête du paradis, les loups se perdent, la meute se scinde et deux d'entre eux viennent à douter de leur survie... Ceci n'est pas une Death fic ! OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Wolf's rain

Disclamer : Aucun des petits loups ne m'appartient

Genre : heu……….. à la demande express d'une amie de moua : c'est juste un lemon :::

Couples : Tsume x Toboe. Dur à déterminer ;; mais ça faisait partie de la demande

La troisième et dernière One shot que je voulais écrire sur Wolf's rain. Y'en aura peut-être d'autres ensuite mais pas avant que je n'aie enfin terminé tout ce qui reste en cours dans mes archives (et dieux qu'il y en a encore beaucoup des fics qui attendent leur tour TT)

Warnig : J'ai pris mes aises avec la fin de la série. Et vue comment elle se termine, je crois que personne ne m'en voudra !

**Lune noire**

Ils étaient enfin de nouveau libres. Libre de repartir à la recherche de leur paradis.

Darcia était mort et la fondation luttant activement contre les loups n'existait plus. Seul restait encore quelques chasseurs qui à l'image de Quente poursuivraient à jamais leur espèce de par le monde et par les siècles.

Après s'être tous les six échappés des bâtiments en flammes. Dans ce lieu où tout avait prit fin. Les cinq loups avaient réussi, non sans mal, à fuir la ville, entraînant avec eux Cheza. La fille-fleur bien que créé artificiellement, faisait partie intégrante de leur meute. Après quoi, ils avaient repris, fort d'une nouvelle énergie et d'un regain d'espoir, le chemin vers cette terre, mère d'un monde nouveau qui devaient les rendre heureux.

Alors les jours se succédèrent. Puis à l'image de tous ces mois passés à errer de désert en montagne et de champs en ville, l'optimiste de leur nouveau départ s'était estompé.

Comment, pouvaient-ils encore croire ?

Comment croire en cette chimère qui leur était depuis si longtemps promise alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre preuve de son existence ?

Tous perdaient leur confiance en cette quête utopique. Mais aussi leur simple rêve d'un avenir meilleur.

Il n'y avait plus aucun futur pour les loups.

Aucun futur autre que la mort.

----

La pluie tombait plus fortement que jamais.

Cette eau glaciale venue du ciel, associée au vent violent, rendait la marche difficile pour ne pas dire impossible. Chaque pas était une véritable lutte contre les éléments déchaînés qui exténuait leur corps à jeun depuis de trop nombreux jours.

Hige et Blue ouvrant la marche n'avançaient plus qu'à petit pas, se soutenant l'un, l'autre. Derrière eux, Kiba portait Cheza sur son dos sans que le poids de la jeune fille ne semble lui poser de problème. Il était celui qui gardait le plus confiance en l'existence de ce paradis tant recherché. Aussi de par sa seule force mentale, il réussissait encore à obliger son corps à suivre son désir. Après tout. N'était-il pas le seul à l'avoir déjà vu, ce paradis tant recherch ? N'avait-il pas obtenu la confirmation d'être né sur ces terres sacrées ! Mais jusqu'à quand tiendrait-il ? Tout comme ses camarades, le loup blanc utilisait depuis longtemps déjà ses dernières forces.

Loin derrière eux, se trouvait le sempiternel dernier de leur meute.

Toboe avançait plus péniblement encore que ses compagnons. A présent libérés de leurs poursuivants, le jeune loup avait tenté les jours précédents de les convaincre de ne plus l'attendre. Il les suivrait de loin. A son rythme. Mais aucun de ses compagnons de route ne l'avait écouté. Ils refusaient d'une seule voix qu'il quitte la meute pour cette unique raison et ses suppliques n'y avaient rien changé.

Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que leur rythme de marche, même réduit au plus bas, était encore trop intense pour lui ?

Seules les nuits où ils se trouvaient tous blottis les uns contre les autres leurs offraient un faible réconfort. Leur chaleur partagée était le symbole même de leur survie. L'unique source d'apaisement dans ce cauchemar qu'ils vivaient depuis leur naissance.

Rêvant de retrouver au plus tôt cette douceur et cette chaleur commune, Toboe tenta encore et toujours de suivre de son mieux le rythme du groupe. Il avait fait de gros progrès depuis le premier jour de leur cohabitation. Mais cela ne suffisait jamais. Ne voulant pourtant pas les décevoir, le loup brun tentait de prendre sur lui et d'avancer toujours plus vite. Mais ce soir là, plus que tout les autres, il n'en pouvait plus. Epuisé, il sentait que ces dernières forces n'allaient plus tarder à l'abandonner définitivement.

Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines. La lune était noire depuis trois jours déjà et les conditions de ce voyage sans fin ne cessaient de se détériorer à chaque minute. Son unique vœu à cet instant était de pouvoir se laisser tomber et dormir. Oui, juste s'écrouler et dormir pour toujours. Peu importe la pluie, le vent glacial ou la faim. Il n'avait plus aucune force à opposer à ses faiblesses.

Vaincu d'avance par sa fatigue, Toboe s'apprêtait à tout abandonner quand il sentit une pression le pousser à reprendre sa route. Il n'avait même pas prit conscience d'avoir cessé de marcher.

- Avance.

Tremblant de tout son corps, Toboe sentit plus qu'il ne vit dans la pénombre, la présence de Tsume à ses cotés.

Depuis leur départ de la grande ville, le loup gris n'avait plus cessé de marcher derrière lui et non plus devant lui.

Il s'assurait ainsi qu'ils ne le perdent plus comme cela avait été le cas de nombreuses fois auparavant.

- Toboe avance.

Comme il aurait aimé exécuter cet ordre. Mais cela n'était plus possible. Il n'en pouvait plus.

- Passe devant Tsume.

- Il n'en est pas question.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Tsume poussa de la force de son museau le corps trop fable de son compagnon. De part cette impulsion, Toboe avait fait un pas. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à relancer la machine. Il devait pourtant marcher. Avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un abri pour la nuit. Sans cela, c'était la mort assurée pour eux tous. Ils ne survivraient pas en continuant à ce rythme sans boire ni manger.

- Aller Toboe.

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi là et continue.

Lasse de ses jérémiades, le loup gris grogna de toutes ses forces pour pousser son cadet à reprendre un tant soit peu de courage.

- Si tu ne bouges pas, je ne bouge pas. Et dans ce cas, nous mourrons tous les deux ici. Que tu souhaites mourir te regarde ! Mais si tu agis comme le gamin capricieux que tu es, tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience.

Sa mort.

Toboe aurait préféré sacrifier sa propre vie que de laisser Tsume mourir par sa faute. Lui et les autres méritaient tellement de trouver enfin ce lieu de bonheur qui leur était promis. Depuis des mois à présent, il avait compris que jamais, il n'obtiendrait plus que quelques mots gentils à son égard par le loup gris. Tsume ne voyait en lui qu'un bâtard capricieux. Un simple chien qui se comportait de manière puérile et inconsciente au point de mettre la survie de la meute en danger par ses faiblesses. Nul doute qu'il devait parfois le haïr. Ses mots, le plus souvent durs, froids et plein de ressentiment, n'en étaient-ils pas la preuve flagrante. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que lui aimait son aîné d'un amour fou et sans limite.

Il n'avait pas le droit de les forcer à l'attendre.

Sachant pertinemment cela, le jeune loup reprit enfin sa marche.

Une patte devant l'autre, un mètre, deux mètres….

Il voyait flou depuis le matin même. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ne sentait même plus ses pattes reposer sur le sol. Pourtant, elles le soutenaient encore. L'une après l'autre, elles avançaient, progressaient. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Tous soufraient autant que lui. Il n'était pas une victime isolée. Et c'est cette simple évidence qui l'aidait à faire preuve de courage. S'ils pouvaient progresser dans cette tourmente alors lui aussi.

Pourtant soudain, ce fut le noir…….

---

La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé de tomber. La tempête ne cessait de s'intensifier. Le seul changement positif était cette petite ouverture dans la roche qui les protégeait à présent des intempéries.

Doucement, prudemment, l'adolescent à la cicatrice béante sur le torse, allongea son compagnon de route au plus près de la roche. La cavité n'était pas très grande. A peine suffisante pour deux loups de leur taille. Epuisé par cette marche soutenue imposée à leurs corps affaiblis, Toboe s'était finalement effondré inconscient devant lui. Ce garçon avait plus de courage qu'on ne l'imaginait. Plus d'un aurait déjà abandonné quand on voyait son corps si maigre et dénué de force. Comment avait-il seulement réussi à avancer jusqu'alors ?

Ayant perdu de vue le reste de la meute, Tsume portant depuis lors le corps inconscient de son cadet, avait jugé préférable de profiter de cette découverte inattendue pour y rester la nuit durant. Avec de la chance, la pluie aurait cessé au matin et la forêt qu'ils devaient traverser serait suffisamment dense pour les protéger du vent et peuplée de quelques animaux susceptibles de les nourrir enfin. Car s'ils ne s'alimentaient pas très vite, pas l'un d'entre eux ne réussirait à survivre.

Mais à cet instant, il n'avait aucune chance de venir en aide à l'adolescent épuisé, allongé sur le sol. Touché plus qu'il n'aurait du l'être, Tsume s'installa tout contre l'animal. Toboe grelottant de froid, il l'entoura de ses bras, le recouvrant de son corps tout entier. Ils n'avaient plus que cela pour survivre à cette nuit de déluge.

Très vite, la forme ensevelie sous son pelage sembla s'agiter.

Etait-ce les effets d'une fièvre maligne ou le signe d'un réveil imminent ?

- Tsume….

Les murmures émis par le loup dans son sommeil et les mains s'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait dans son pelage, fit naître un sourire sur le visage pâle de Tsume. Comme il était dur pour lui de rester distant face à tous ces signes d'affection que Toboe lui envoyait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de profiter de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience. Toboe croyait l'aimer mais il n'en était rien. C'était le goût du mystère et de l'interdit qui le poussait à y croire. Lui en revanche, n'avait cessé au cours de leurs mésaventures de s'attacher un peu plus chaque jour à cette indéniable tête de linotte. Juvénile gauche et bavard qui n'avait cessé de prouver qu'il faisait partie intégrante des leurs. Pour preuve, ne les avaient-ils pas tous sauvé à de nombreuses reprises malgré son jeune age et son inexpérience ? Si sa silhouette n'en laissait rien paraître, il était un loup capable de défendre sa meute si les évènements l'y poussaient. Et Tsume ne l'en aimait que plus.

- Toboe, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Souhaitant nicher son museau dans le cou de l'être aimé, Tsume se pencha sur ce dernier quand il vit ses yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

Le jeune homme eut alors besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Il avait avoué à voix hautes les sentiments qu'il portait à l'égard de son cadet. Il le croyait alors inconscient et bien incapable de saisir le moindre mot. Mais voilà, il avait fallu que la malchance s'empare de cet instant.

- Tsume…. Tu …

Puisant dans des ressources qu'il ne possédait déjà plus, Toboe releva tremblant son bras vers celui qui lui avait chuchoté les quelques mots si longtemps attendus. Il devait délirer. Tsume n'était que le fruit de son imagination débordante. Il avait atteint ses dernières limites et mourrait à présent avec dans son cœur cette déclaration qu'il avait tant rêvée et espérée.

Mais quand sa main gelée fut en contact avec la joue tout aussi glacée, il eut un dernier doute. Etait-il possible que dans un rêve si merveilleux, il souffre encore du froid et de la faim ?

- Tsume ?

N'y comprenant rien, Toboe ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes salées. Pourquoi aurait-il attendu cet instant pour le lui dire ? Ne l'avait-il donc pas vu souffrir jusqu'ici de se sentir rejeté et haïs par celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout ?

Ne sachant plus que penser, Toboe eut la surprise de sentir le corps de son compagnon le serrer un peu plus fortement encore contre son giron. Nichant alors son visage dans son cou, comme il avait souhaité le faire depuis le début, Tsume lui murmura quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

- Rendors-toi

- Ai-je rêv ?

- Oui. Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve.

- Je… je vais mourir c'est ça ?

Il le sentait. Au fond de lui, il sentait que son corps s'effritait au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir d'avantage. Il n'était même plus capable de soulever à nouveau sa main.

- Non. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Tu mentais mieux quand tu disais ne pas m'aimer.

Tsume n'avait jamais exprimé ses sentiments en public. Il n'avait même plus versé une seule larme depuis la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait alors que quelques mois. Mais face à la détresse du jeune mourrant, la douleur était devenue trop forte. Pleurant à son tour face à cette évidence qu'il ne pouvait nier, Tsume serra à lui en faire mal le loup brun blottit entre ses pattes.

- Je vais nous sortir d'ici. Tu n'as que cette nuit à passer et je trouverais de quoi te nourrir. Tu vas vivre Toboe. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Je n'y crois plus.

- Alors crois en moi.

Surpris par cette réponse, offerte de manière si naturelle, Toboe repensa à cette déclaration qu'il avait entendue quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi le destin voulait-il l'arracher à cette vie de souffrance à l'instant même où il en percevait du bonheur ?

- Tsume.

- Oui ?

- Je… je ne veux pas mourir.

- Je te l'ai dis, je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

- J'ai si froid.

Ne sachant comment faire pour réchauffer plus efficacement l'adolescent, Tsume tenta de frotter son dos avec énergie. Mais très vite ses mouvements dénués de douceur arrachèrent des gémissements de douleur aux corps affaiblit. S'en voulant de sa brutalité involontaire, le jeune homme renouvela alors l'expérience avec plus de patience. Doucement, tendrement, il enveloppa le corps frêle de caresses. Voyant que ses mains obtenaient de cette manière un meilleur résultat, ses lèvres étonnamment encore chaudes, se déposèrent à leur tour sur la peau pâle du cou gracile. Un baiser en suivant un autre, il recouvrit ainsi tout le corps gelé et tendu de Toboe.

Perdue dans de nouvelles sensations qui lui étaient encore si inconnues, le brun laissait à son tour ses mains se mouvoir avec délicatesse dans les boucles blanches de son compagnon. Une manière de l'inciter à rester près de lui. Le pousser à poursuivre cette manière si tendre de lui procurer une chaleur qui l'envahissait à nouveau. Enhardie, Toboe risqua aussi le tout pour le tout.

Quitte à mourir au cours de la nuit de malnutrition et d'épuisement physique, il voulait une dernière fois avoir la chance de goûter aux lèvres sucrées qui lui avaient été si longuement interdites. Une seule fois Tsume lui avait offert un vrai baiser. Et celui-ci restait à jamais ancré dans sa mémoire. Un cadeau empoisonné qui n'avait fait que lui donner le goût de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas posséder.

Apercevant très bien la manœuvre de l'adolescent. Tsume le stoppa dans son approche. D'un baiser offert sur le poignet du bras portant les bracelets, il réfuta d'un mouvement de tête.

- Pourquoi Tsume ?

- Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à une personne comme moi. Tu n'y trouveras jamais que souffrance et douleur.

- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous devons vivre ? Quelle serait la différence ?

- Je ne veux pas être à l'origine de ta douleur.

- C'est pourtant ton refus qui…

N'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase, Toboe s'effondra à nouveau en larme.

- Chut…. Ne pleure pas.

- Mais je t'aime.

Touché par cette révélation faite à demi-mot dans un cri d'agonie, Tsume sentit son cœur se craqueler en un millier de morceaux. Il ne voulait pas accepter cette vérité. Jusqu'à cet instant, il préférait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une amourette d'adolescent sans le moindre fondement. Comment un individu aussi intelligent et censé que Toboe pouvait-il seulement s'attacher à un rustre comme lui ? Il ne saurait jamais que le faire souffrir. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre en groupe. Ce n'était qu'un loup solitaire rejeté de toutes les meutes qu'il avait rencontré depuis sa naissance.

- Je t'en supplie Tsume. Si cette nuit doit être la dernière, fait en sorte que nous ne la regrettions pas.

Toboe savait qu'il était dépendant de son aîné. Lui n'avait plus la force de faire plus que quelques gestes mineurs. Mais il voulait tant mourir dans la chaleur de ses bras. S'endormir à jamais la saveur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

N'ayant plus le courage de lui refuser cette dernière demande, Tsume accéda enfin à sa supplique. Frôlant de ses doigts la peau douce de ses joues, il s'abaissa enfin au niveau des lèvres déjà bleutées. Tous laissaient croire que Toboe ne passerait vraiment pas la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Son corps était déjà plus froid que la pierre sur laquelle ils reposaient. Alors pour la paix de l'âme du jeune loup. Et pour sa propre survie mentale, Tsume lui avoua enfin dans les yeux ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

- Je t'aime Toboe. Je me suis attaché à toi et à ton sale caractère comme jamais cela ne m'était arrivé par le passé. Tu es la seule source de bonheur qui m'ait été donné de connaître depuis mon enfance. Je te respecte plus que je ne l'ai jamais montrée. Je…

- Tsume…

- Chut, mon amour. Ne dit rien…

Embrassant les yeux à nouveau embués de larmes, Tsume lapa ces dernières avant d'offrir enfin ce baiser tant attendu par son cadet. Doucement, il recouvrit les lèvres glacées des siennes. Les humidifiant avec tendresse, il insinua alors sa langue dans cet espace entrouvert. Et toujours aussi délicatement, il l'enroula à sa sœur timide qui n'osait pas encore bouger d'elle-même. Tout doucement, il la conduisit vers son propre palet, la laissant enfin goûter à sa chaire. C'était un baiser tendre et délicat, doux et apaisant qui comme il le supposait, eut pour effet de rendre un sursaut d'énergie au loup brun. Ne souhaitant pas le décevoir dans son ultime requête, Tsume se permit alors d'intensifier un peu plus encore leur échange.

Glissant ses mains sur les flans de son partenaire, il le colla à son corps avant de le recouvrir à nouveau de ses caresses manuelles. Remontant les jambes ankylosées et gelées du garçon, il glissa ses mains rugueuses mais non moins amoureuses sous les pans du pantalon gorgé d'eau. Il ne se lassait plus de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui. Il voulait tant lui insuffler une nouvelle vie à travers ses baisers.

- Tsume….

- Je suis là.

Une pluie de baisers sur sa gorge.

Des murmures à son oreille.

Bienveillance des mots.

Bienveillance des gestes.

En proie à une peur sans fond Toboe lia ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Plus les caresses s'aventuraient sur son corps et plus il les désirait. Il voulait lui appartenir. Ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

- Tsume….

Comprenant la demande muette présente dans son nom, renouvelé tel un appel au secours, Tsume recouvrit un peu plus encore son compagnon de son amour.

Toboe se mouvait avec délice contre son corps. Il était en proie à une sensualité et une langueur que le loup gris ne lui connaissait pas. Il tentait aussi avec fièvre de s'arracher les vêtements de sa forme humaine. Il ne voulait plus que sentir leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre, leur pelage soyeux lié en une même fourrure.

- Prend m…

Toboe n'eut pas le temps d'énoncer sa requête que ses lèvres étaient happées, en un baiser brûlant tandis que les mains salvatrices le libéraient enfin de sa prison de toile.

Perdu dans cette soudaine chaleur qui l'entourait enfin d'une aura bienfaitrice, Toboe se laissa porter par la douceur et la tendresse prodiguée par Tsume. Jamais son compagnon n'avait été aussi prévenant, doux et câlin à son égard. Son corps toujours en partie désensibilisé par le froid, Toboe ne prit véritablement conscience de la présence de son aîné en lui que lorsque le sexe palpitant de ce dernier frôla cette zone si sensible de son anatomie.

En un éclair d'une violence aveuglante, il venait de ressentir un mélange de frisson et de plaisir à l'état brut. De la lave en fusion réchauffant en une monté d'adrénaline son corps jusqu'alors engourdi et glacé par ce froid nocturne. L'extrémité même de ses doigts se trouvait subitement sensibilisée à l'extrême alors que Tsume les léchait avec application.

Son amant ne cessant plus de recouvrir son visage de cette multitude de baisers aussi doux et humides que la rosée, Toboe pouvait bien se l'avouer. A cet instant précis où leur communion physique rejoignait avec perfection, le bonheur de se savoir aimé l'un par l'autre, il avait enfin atteint son paradis. Cet endroit entre le temps et l'espace où il possédait ce qui lui avait toujours manqué. Ce pour quoi, il n'avait jamais cessé d'avancer toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite….

- Je t'aime Tsume. Je t'aime….

Murmurant en une litanie infinie ses promesses d'amour, Toboe s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son compagnon. Le rythme fluide et régulier de leur union les entraînait dans ce monde lointain où la douleur et le malheur n'existaient plus. Puis subitement, il perdit la parole, l'oui et le touché.

Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien ne l'entourait. Il venait d'atteindre son paradis.

----

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient avec force des nuages encore sombres, quelques oiseaux chantaient à nouveau sous le couvert de la cime des arbres. L'orage d'une violence rare était définitivement terminé. Une tempête sans commune mesure qui promettait de ne plus revenir avant de longues décennies.

Se fut à la suite d'une petite heure supplémentaire, le temps au soleil d'envelopper cette nature nourricière de sa chaleur, qu'une ombre jusqu'alors camouflée dans le renfoncement d'une roche bougea enfin avec lenteur.

Tsume avait mal dans tout son corps. Douleurs musculaires dues à leur marche constante depuis plusieurs dizaine de jours, privés de toute alimentation. Voulant étendre ses muscles endoloris, le poids du corps qu'il sentit contre son torse lui intima de n'en rien faire.

Toboe……

Son corps nu et encore chaud était toujours blottit contre lui. Contrairement à toutes ses promesses, le loup gris n'avait même pas été capable d'accompagner son ange jusqu'aux portes de la mort. Il s'était lâchement endormi à la suite de leur éteinte. Dernier cadeau de la vie à un être qui n'en avait eu que trop peu.

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes de peine, Tsume n'eut aucune envie de se battre d'avantage. A quoi bon ? Combien même, il retrouverait leurs compagnons, lui n'avait plus la force de poursuivre cette quête de l'impossible. Pas sans lui. Mieux valait se laisser mourir. Affermissant sa prise sur le corps sans vie de son amant, Tsume fut pétrifié de surprise.

Un grognement incohérent venait d'être émise par la boule de poils.

Etait-il seulement possible que…

Forçant les muscles de l'adolescent à se détendre pour extraire de son torse le visage de Toboe, Tsume eut peur d'y croire. Une main nonchalante et sans force essayait même dans une veine tentative de le repousser. Le laissant finalement faire, l'adolescent venait de se blottir à nouveau convenablement dans son giron. A l'évidence, Toboe était contre l'idée de s'écarter de sa source de chaleur. Aucun réveil ne semblait même envisageable. Mais il était encore en vie. Fou de bonheur, le loup gris sentit cette boule au fond de sa gorge s'évanouir pour ne plus laisser place qu'à un soulagement intense.

C'était impossible. Comment avait-il réussit ce miracle ? Il était aux portes de la mort. Son corps tout entier glacé et épuisé s'apprêtait à s'éteindre quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Alors, comment ?

Nichant son museau dans le pelage de son compagnon, le loup gris se promit de faire en sorte que ce miracle n'ait pas eu lieu en vain.

----

Toboe tentait de dormir mais une étrange pression régulière et légère l'en empêchait. Il essaya bien de faire fuir la raison de cette étrange sensation mais rien n'y faisait. Inlassablement, il sentait son retour. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il d'ailleurs ? Tachant d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait, Toboe le comprit subitement en un instant. C'était une langue. On le léchait avec application dans le but évident de lui faire sa toilette.

Surpris par l'information, le jeune loup ouvrit ses yeux au moment même où la langue renouvelait son office tout près de son museau. Aussitôt, il fut partagé entre la gène et un plaisir évident. Car celui qui s'occupait ainsi de lui n'était autre que…

- Tusme ?

Prenant conscience du réveil de celui qui n'était pas un loup mais une véritable marmotte au nombre d'heure de sommeil qu'il venait d'accumuler, Tsume l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus en poursuivant sa tache sur la tête aux poils déjà humides. Moyen comme un autre de ne pas trop afficher tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cette seconde de le voir bien vivant et éveillé face à lui.

Se laissant faire docilement, Toboe essaya de comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Réchauffé par les doux rayons d'un soleil éblouissant, il reposait sur une mousse végétale fraîche et matelassée. Un confort qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps. Le bruit caractéristique d'une source d'eau à l'évidence présente non loin d'eux, lui rappela aussitôt sa soif. Alors inconsciemment, il tenta de se relever pour s'y abreuver. Mais encore trop faible sur ses pattes, la tentative fut un échec total. A peine avait-il seulement réussi à se soulever de quelques centimètres.

- Tiens-toi à moi !

De cette manière un peu bourrue qui lui appartenait, Tsume le souleva lui-même avant de le soutenir pour se rendre aux abords d'un petit étang. Ce dernier était entouré de fleurs en boutons et de diverses herbes et plantes en tout genre. De ces couleurs pâles et variées, l'endroit respirait le calme et la fertilité.

Après avoir but tout son saoul, Toboe se coucha sur la rive. Il se sentait bien à cet endroit. Aucun bruit humain. Aucune présence de technologie. Si le lieu avait pu leur fournir de quoi manger, il aurait aimé y rester de nombreux jours. C'était si agréable de se sentir entouré par cette douce chaleur… Non, il ne rêvait pas Tsume après s'être éloigné, venait bel et bien de se placer derrière lui, en l'entourant de manière possessive. Que c'était bon de se fondre dans ses pattes. Il se serait rendormi à l'instant, si son compagnon et amant ne l'avait pas à nouveau secoué avec douceur.

- Tu ne vas pas à nouveau dormir ?

- Trop faim pour faire un geste.

- C'est dommage. Tu ne veux donc pas goûter à ça ?

Le « ça » en question lui fut présenté comme par magie devant ses yeux. Une pièce de viande fraîche.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Toboe n'en revenait pas. C'était le quart d'un animal de bonne taille. Déjà dépecée, il s'agissait d'un morceau de choix, composé de muscles saignants et épais. Comment avait-il pu ?

- Il y a une clairière non loin d'ici. Il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup de prédateur dans le coin car elle pullule de proies faciles. Tu devrais essayer d'y goutter. Si l'on met de coté que la viande à bon goût, tu te sentiras bien mieux la panse pleine.

Tandis que Tsume lui expliquait la provenance de la viande, Toboe ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à dévorer avec appétit cette dernière. N'y résistant pas, Tsume poursuivit alors ce qu'il avait débuté un peu plus tôt, à savoir nettoyer le pelage poussiéreux de son jeune amant.

Ayant du l'abandonner une petite heure et à contre cœur dans ce trou de souris qui les avait protégé de la pluie, le loup gris avait pu parcourir les lieux sur un large périmètre et sa découverte avait été de taille. Après la dernière montagne franchit la veille dans la douleur et l'effort, ils étaient arrivés au centre d'une véritable oasis. Un paradis terrestre préservé du reste du monde par cette imposante frontière naturelle qu'était la barrière montagneuse.

Observant amusé son compagnon se lécher les babines après avoir nettoyé la carcasse de toute trace de viande, Tsume les lui lécha lui-même avec appétit. Surpris d'un tel geste de sa part, Toboe n'en bouda pas moins son plaisir de lui retourner la pareille. Un comportement social qui n'était pas rare entre deux loups d'une même famille. Se nichant dans les pattes de son bienfaiteur, Toboe se laissa finalement doucement bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

- Tsume ?

- Hum.

- Tu…

- Je ?

Ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la question de leur relation, Toboe prit une grande respiration avant de poser sa question.

- Tous les deux, on est…

- … ?

Décidément peu aidé par son aîné, le loup brun gronda d'agacement, sans même apercevoir les regards amusés qui le détaillaient avec tendresse.

- Puis-je considérer que nous sommes un couple ?

Voilà, les mots étaient dis !

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous étions deux mâles ?

Ca c'était une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Elle sous-entendait que ce qui avait eu lieu entre eux la veille n'était rien de plus qu'une ultime manière de trouver suffisamment de chaleur pour survivre à cette nuit glaciale. A cette révélation, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour que ce lieu ensoleillé et nourricier lui apparaisse comme austère et blessant. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune envie de se voir repoussé par Tsume. Alors pour cette unique raison, pour la survie de son cœur blessé, il était prêt à accepter cette relation ambiguë qui les définissait. Tout valait mieux qu'une séparation définitive.

- Si. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot d'y avoir seulement pensé.

Pensant que Toboe aurait trouvé un peu d'humour à sa dernière réponse, Tsume la regretta amèrement. Ils n'étaient pas ensembles depuis plus de quelques heures que déjà il le blessait involontairement. Soupirant à ce triste constat, le loup grogna son remord.

- Ce n'est pas toi l'idiot. Pardonnes-moi Toboe.

- Pourquoi t'excuser ? Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir t'encombrer d'un gamin comme moi.

- Non. Pardonnes- moi pour le mal que je t'ai fait par mon indifférence.

Se sentant doucement enveloppé par l'étreinte du jeune homme, Toboe tenta de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire par ces mots.

- Pourquoi changer d'avis encore une fois ?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu as échappé de peu à la mort !!! J'ai eu si peur….

Sentant l'étreinte de son compagnon s'affermir autour de lui, Toboe se plaça de sorte à lui faire face. Il n'en revenait pas. Tsume avait des larmes aux yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer jusqu'alors. Etait-il seulement possible que ce soit la crainte de le voir mourir qui soit à l'origine d'une telle peine ? Trop stupéfait, l'adolescent glissa ses mains sur le visage de son compagnon en de douces caresses sur sa joue.

- …si peur de te perdre.

Honteux d'une réaction si éloignée de sa réserve habituelle, Tsume camoufla ses larmes déchues dans le giron de son cadet. Ce dernier ivre de bonheur avait du mal à y croire. C'était trop beau, trop irréel. Voulant renouveler ses promesses d'amour en réponse à cette réaction des plus bienheureuses, Toboe n'en eut jamais la capacité.

A travers son sourire de joie, ses lèvres étaient déjà prises dans un baiser sauvage et impatient. Tsume n'avait eu aucun besoin d'en forcer l'entrée. Il était tout à lui. S'offrait tout entier à son désir pressent et présent. Son corps et son âme lui appartenaient. Toboe n'avait aucune volonté de lui refuser sa dominance naturelle. Bien au contraire. Le jeune loup ne se sentait entier que dans les pattes de son aîné. Son corps à nouveau nourrit et reposé, l'adolescent avait enfin l'énergie suffisante pour venir prendre ce qu'il attendait de son amant. Encouragée par ces mains se glissant sous la toile de son pantalon pour y malmener son fessier et l'attirer plus près de lui, Toboe sauta littéralement dans les bras de Tsume avec suffisamment de force pour le contraindre à s'allonger. Alors assis sur son compagnon, le brun le recouvrit de son corps tout entier, se mouvant en un rythme volontairement sensuel et entreprenant.

D'abord surpris par son manque de retenue, Tsume comprit que Toboe était loin d'être le chiot naïf dont il donnait l'image. S'il était resté jusqu'alors réservé quant à son attirance physique pour sa personne. Il avait suffit qu'il obtienne l'assurance que ses sentiments étaient réciproques pour qu'il ne se retienne plus. Que c'était bon de le sentir ainsi libéré et heureux. Son désir ne cessant de croître pour ce corps abandonné entre ses mains, Tsume retourna très vite leur situation. Dominant alors son compagnon de par sa position, il comprit à son regard licencieux qu'à ce jeu, Toboe ne serait pas pour autant une proie facile.

Un combat à venir pour lequel il prendrait plaisir à se battre. Pressentant alors que le loup brun n'allait pas tarder à se défaire de sa prise légère, Tsume gronda son avertissement avant de prendre sa gorge entre ses puissantes mâchoires. Un témoin extérieur aurait pu confondre ce geste à une attaque mais il n'en était rien. S'il dévorait Toboe, s'était bien par l'intermédiaire de baisers et de marques amoureuses. Ce dont la victime ne cessait d'être demandeuse.

Dépourvu de toute douleur, de tout mal être, les deux hommes se plongèrent à cœur perdu dans leur union. Cette communion de la chaire était un acte qui scellait leur choix d'accepter enfin les sentiments qu'il se portait l'un à l'autre. Mais alors que Tsume se mouvait avec douceur et attention en son compagnon, celui-ci le stoppa quelques instants. Le prenant par surprise, Toboe re-inversa leur position. Affichant un sourire plus proche de l'extase que du simple contentement, l'adolescent imposa alors son propre rythme. Plus saccadé, plus sauvage et violent. S'il n'était pas contre cette attention et cette tendresse latente qu'avaient toujours porté Tsume à son égard, il voulait lui signifier qu'il n'était pas pour autant si fragile et cassable qu'il se l'imaginait.

Leur passion et leurs désirs ne devaient pas se sentir bridés par les peurs du loup gris de blesser son amant. Celui-ci avait toute confiance en lui pour le laisser aller à plus d'impatience et de brusquerie. L'échange n'en devenait que plus naturel. Sauvage et inné. Les loups ne se contemplaient pas dans un amour aseptisé et entravé, ils s'abreuvaient de l'autre, se donnaient tout entier dans leur échange.

Atteignant en une osmose parfaite cette jouissance à la limite de l'euphorie, Tsume vit son cadet renouveler dans un dernier élan son retour sur ses reins. Alors pour ce dernier acte, il le garda contre lui en le maintenant en position de ses mains fermement plaquées sur ses hanches. Sentir cette chaleur le recouvrir, cette pression l'enfermé était une émotion sans mot. Se répandant en lui, le loup gris le faisait sien. Toboe était alors le seul être ayant réussi à le soumettre. Car sa présence était une drogue, son corps un élixir. A jamais, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui.

S'écroulant, à nouveau sans force dans les bras de son amant, Toboe s'y abandonna de tout son poids. Reposant sur le torse de Tsume, il était en paix. Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Entouré de cette nature ce jour-là si conciliante et accueillante, il se mettait à rêver de pouvoir faire sa vie en ce lieu enchanteur où il avait connu l'amour.

- Toboe ?

- hm.

- Dis-moi….

Par un profond mystère Tsume avait ressenti qu'il était en proie au doute. A moins que ce ne soit ses tremblements qui l'avaient alerté.

- J'aimerais rester ici à jamais.

- Mais ?

- Mais il y a les autres. Que sont-ils devenus Tsume ?

Se relevant juste suffisamment pour lui faire face le brun laissa passer dans son regard toute l'inquiétude qu'il portait pour leurs frères de meute. Souhaitant plus que tout le rassurer, Tsume l'incita à s'allonger à nouveau sur lui. Alors doucement, il lui caressa son dos nu en un geste de réconfort. Il se sentait si gauche et si peu doué pour ces choses là.

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sur qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé. Je les ai perdus de vue avec la tempête. Ils ont du simplement continuer d'avancer, jusqu'à trouver un abri pour se reposer.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit celui où nous étions dans ce cas ?

- Il était bien trop petit pour quatre loups. Cela prouve qu'ils ne se sont pas séparés.

- Et si…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils sont tous capables de survivre seul. Et quand bien même se sont-ils trouvés désunis, je sais que Hige et Kiba n'en sont pas moins toujours aux cotés de leurs compagnes.

- Et s'ils s'inquiétaient inutilement pour nous ?

- Cheza est capable de sentir que nous sommes toujours vivants.

- ….

Devant le silence maintenu de nombreuses minutes par son compagnon, le loup gris en vint à croire qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Mais il n'en était rien.

- Toboe ?

- …

- Ne soit pas si inquiet nous allons les retrouver.

- …

- Toboe ?

- Je…je n'ai pas envie de repartir, Tsume.

Se sentant à nouveau lâche et égoïste, le loup brun camoufla son visage de honte. Combien de temps Tsume resterait-il à ses cotés s'il poursuivait ainsi ses caprices ?

- Excuses-moi. Je n'ai rien dis.

Loin de penser qu'il s'agissait-là d'une demande irrecevable, Tsume le surpris par sa réponse.

- Si nous restons, un jour ou l'autre, tu regretteras la meute.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne pourras pas vivre indéfiniment à mes cotés sans me haïr. Je ne suis pas assez social. Mon comportement reste trop solitaire et ..

- Peux importe !!!!

S'étant totalement redressé en position assise, face à cet espoir qu'il avait de pouvoir mettre un terme à leur si long voyage, Toboe ne cacha pas son impatience de le voir confirmer sa proposition.

- Peu importe, ton comportement envers moi. Peu importe, l'absence de meute et la solitude. Je veux juste rester près de toi. Et puis, rien ne nous empêchera de repartir d'ici dans quelques temps.

- Exact.

- Alors, c'est oui ?

Obtenant finalement un hochement de tête pour confirmation, l'adolescent se précipita à nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon. Sa joie était plus que visible. Il dégageait une odeur de bonheur si intense que cela ne donnait que plus envie de le cajoler.

----

Après s'être endormis quelques heures aux abords de leur source d'eau, les deux loups trouvèrent assez vite un lieu sûr pour y installer leur tanière. Un nid douillet à l'abri du vent et de la pluie, aux abords d'une petite butte. Leur dîner chassé, ils se rendirent finalement au plus haut de ce monticule de terre afin d'observer les environs.

Désabusé Tsume constatait avec dépit que son compagnon gambadait comme un chiot ou plutôt une sorte de lièvre. En tout cas, cela n'était en rien semblable à l'avancé d'un loup qui se respectait. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfance depuis la mort de la vieille dame qui l'avait contraint à réprimer ses instincts sauvages.

Enfin arrivé au sommet de leur butte, Tsume se sentit à son tour submergé par ses propres craintes. Toboe était d'accord pour vivre seul avec lui. Mais le supporterait-il avec le temps ? La vie dans une meute ne lui manquerait-elle pas, lorsqu'ils seraient définitivement reposés de leur si longue route ? Ne se lasserait-il pas de son caractère acariâtre et solitaire ?

Alors qu'il était emprunt au doute, Tsume ne vit pas son jeune amant le retrouver pour se boudiner contre lui avec affection et tendresse. D'humeur câline, il ne cessait de lui prodiguer de nombreux petits coups de museau contre son buste marqué de cette cicatrice qui l'avait tant fait souffrir des années auparavant.

- Tsume.

- hum ?

- Tu regrettes déj ?

- Regretter quoi Toboe ?

- De rester ici. Tu veux déjà repartir retrouver les autres ?

- Non.

Se retournant pour faire face au visage adorable du Brun, Tsume renouvela son choix.

- Je ne sais pas si le Paradis des loups existe réellement. Mais ce lieu est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'image que j'en avais.

- Alors on reste vraiment ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu me supporteras.

Sautillant de joie, Toboe mordilla aussitôt son compagnon.

Le loup ne tenait décidément pas en place.

Il vivait un rêve éveillé qui semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin.

Observant une dernière fois la vue qu'ils avaient de leur position surélevée, Tsume ignora quelques instant son amant agité. Il lui avait semblé voir des ombres comparables à des canidés. Trop éloigné de toute civilisation, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de chien. Etait-il donc possible que…

Souriant sans en prendre conscience, le loup gris décida qu'il était temps pour eux de repartir dans leur tanière. Ils avaient tout le temps nécessaire pour s'assurer du doute qui venait de l'assaillir. Une raison qui expliquerait pourquoi leur instinct animal les poussait tant à s'installer ici. Car depuis son réveil, il avait le sentiment d'être enfin arrivé à destination.

- Tsumeeeeeeeeeeee !

- J'arrive.

Se détournant du soleil couchant, les deux loups repartirent sous le couvert d'une nature accueillante et protectrice. Une nature qui les avaient tous si patiemment attendue.

Fin

On sent pas du tout que j'ai voulu contrecarrer la vraie fin de l'anime (A ne voir sous aucun prétexte lol -'')

Voilou, la dernière fic qui était initialement prévue sur Wolf's rain. J'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas trop déçue -'' Si à présent, je m'en vais travailler mes autres fics en attente, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de revenir à cet animé l'année prochaine - Envie de tester d'autres couples (un tit Hige x Kiba me tenterait bien lol )

A bientôt

mimi yuy


End file.
